Mana Sings
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Mana has been talked into performing in front of a crowd during a performance at Domino Park. With support from her friends, she goes ahead and gets a surprise of her own. A/N: Was Téa Sings but i don't follow Yami/Téa ship anymore.So Téa Sings deleted


**A/N: In this story, Dark Magician Girl is human living in the human world of the 21st Century for about 5 years and is known as Mana. Hence her name. **

She couldn't believe Mai Valentine and Téa Gardner had talked her into this. Mana Dark sighed as she lent against the railing of the bridge at Domino Park thinking 'I can't believe this' she thought

"Can't believe what?" she heard someone ask, turning her head she saw Atem Muto standing there

"Nothing" she replied realizing she must have thought out aloud.

Atem walked up and lent against the railing looking at her

"Don't worry, Joey told us" he said to her, Mana groaned

"Terrific" she said sarcastically

"What you can't sing?" he asked her.

Mana glared at him

"No, it's not that I can't sing it's just that... I don't think its good that's all" she replied, Atem smirked

"You're probably right" he said.

Mana punched Atem in the shoulder

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Prince" she said sarcastically as Atem rubbed his shoulder but rolled his eyes, even when they found out that DMG was Mana she had called him "Prince"

"When's the performance?" he asked her, Mana sighed looking out over the lake

"Tonight" she replied

"Well then you should be practicing" he told her

"Yeah, you're right" she said

"I'm always right" he said grinning causing her to laugh.

--

Everyone sat in a diner at lunchtime; Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were piggin' out on their food, Yugi Muto was talking to Mai, Serenity Wheeler and Téa and Mana and Atem were talking about television shows

"Did you watch CSI: Miami last night?" she asked him

"Yes, even though it was a repeat of Big Brother from Season 2" he replied as he stole a chip from Mana's plate and ate it

"You know if you look closely after Valera tells Horatio she'll run the blood for him on the handkerchief, you can see that Horatio is staring at her ass" Mana said.

Atem laughed stealing another chip

"I know, I think he likes her" he said

"Yeah but that'd only happen if they were the last people on earth. I wish the writers would hook them up in the show" Mana said

"Woy wont wu wetten whem?" Joey asked her with his mouth full, Mana rolled her eyes

"Joseph, didn't your mother ever tell you to never talk with your mouth full? So swallow first" she said.

Joey swallowed and spoke again

"I said, why don't you threaten them?" he repeated

"Are you that thick Wheeler, you can't threaten writers you'll probably be thrown in jail" Mai said

"Besides they live in America" Yugi said

"Eh…I knew that" Joey said

"Sure you did, idiot" Tristan said, Joey glared at him

"What did ye just call me?" he asked

"An idiot" Tristan replied

"No one gets away with callin' Joey Wheeler an idiot, you retarded moron" he said.

Mana sighed

"Here we go again" she groaned

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Atem said, getting up he left the diner seeing as though they had already paid for their meals before receiving them.

Mana too got up and followed him out, when she got out she saw Atem waiting for her

"You were waiting for me?" she asked him

"I didn't think you'd be far behind" he replied

"Yeah you got that right, I had to leave before they started their shouting match" she said

"Home?" Atem asked her

"Home" Mana replied.

--

Atem and Mana lay on their stomachs on Atem's bed playing Go Fish

"You got an 8 of spades?" Mana asked him

"Go fish" he replied, Mana picked up and grinned

"I just got lucky" she said putting down the two 8 of spades cards

"You got a 5 of diamonds?" Atem asked her.

Mana took her card and handed it to him putting the pair down

"Do you have a 9 of clubs?" he asked again and again Mana handed him her card

"Last card" Mana told him.

Atem frowned in concentration wondering what her last card was

"Do you have a 2 of diamonds?" he asked her

"Go fish" she replied, Atem picked up

"Do you have a 2 of hearts?" Mana asked him.

Atem looked at her

"Just picked it up" he replied handing her the card he had picked up, Mana put the pair down

"Okay, game over count your pairs" she said.

The two counted their pairs

"10" Atem told her looking up

"14" Mana said grinning as Atem groaned

"I really suck at this" he said "And I've been here longer than you have and you're better than I am" he added.

Mana giggled as she took his cards into hers and began to shuffle them for another game

"You're good at Duel Monster cards yet you suck at just ordinary card games" she said, Atem sat up

"I've had enough card games for now" he said looking at her.

Mana looked up and put the cards down

"What do you wanna do?" she asked him

"I'm not sure" he replied, both sat quietly trying to think of what to do.

Mana got up and put the radio on

"Bleh, ads" she grumbled as Atem got up and walked over to stand behind her

"Mix 54.2" the radio said

"This is mix 54.2 with Kohana Nikamura, we've got new stuff coming up from Delta Goodrem but first let's head back to the 80s with a classic from Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes with (I've Had) The Time of My Life" Kohana said.

Mana turned on Atem

"I know what you're thinking, I don't dance" Atem said

"Follow me, you'll catch on" Mana said, they began to dance slowly and then sped up in time with the music.

Atem was surprisingly good and matched her step for step

"Hey, I'm dancing" he said as he spun Mana as she giggled.

They danced around Atem's room in perfect timing and when the song came to an end, they fell on the bed laughing

"You know, I've seen you dance but now I have to see if you can sing" Atem said looking at her.

Mana looked at him

"Well you're just gonna have to wait for tonight" she told him

"Sing for me now" he said

"Nope" she said

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Fine"

--

Nervousness was running through Mana as she, Téa and Mai waited backstage

"Now relax hon" Mai said

"Everything will be fine" Téa added, Mana looked down at what she was wearing; a short red skirt that stopped before the knees, a white boob tube and a pair of white ¾ boots, her hair was curled and she wore eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss

"Mana you look fine" Mai said putting a hand on her shoulder as Téa nodded in agreement, Mana looked up at them

"I hope so" she said.

Just then Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister, came off the stage smiling

"Good luck Mana" she said hugging her

"Thanks" Mana said as the announcer announced her.

Mana walked onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone, she noticed that Mai, Téa and Serenity had joined the group in the audience

"Tonight, I'll be singing 2 songs. The first one is called Every time We Touch by Cascada" she said as the music began (not the slow version) and she sang

_"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_(Instrumental)_

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side."_

Everyone cheered

"My last song is called Mistake No.2, this is one of my favorites and my friends over there (points to the group who are smiling) know that" Mana said as the music began and so did she

_"It's a cruel cruel world so conventional _

_Sometimes love just wins you over _

_I've come to life it's true_

_It's not intentional _

_Every time when we move closer _

_I'll take the fall a twist I know, you just see right through me _

_It may be wrong but all long it keeps on turning turning _

_I could walk away now_

_End it perfectly _

_And just say your words are _

_Not affecting me _

_Somewhere deep inside _

_I know it may be wrong _

_But I'm ready to commit _

_Mistake no.2 _

_Yeah_

_Mistake no.2 _

_Must have heard it once a million times _

_From every one the perfect line _

_But you're the one to recognize _

_There are things I need in my life _

_So I'll take the fall a twist I know _

_It keeps on turning turning_

_I could walk away now _

_End it perfectly _

_And just say your words are _

_Not affecting me _

_Somewhere deep inside _

_I know it may be wrong _

_But I'm ready to commit _

_Mistake no.2 _

_Yeah_

_Mistake no.2 _

_Hey hey hooooooh, Hey hey hooooooh _

_Here it comes again _

_It never ends_

_I keep on falling further I'm not sure that I can walk away now _

_End it perfectly _

_And just say your words are _

_Not affecting me _

_somewhere deep inside _

_I know it may be wrong _

_But I'm ready to commit _

_Mistake no.2 _

_Yeah_

_Mistake no.2_

_Hey hey hooooooh, Hey hey ooooh yeah_

_Hey hey hooooooh, Hey hey mistake no.2_

_Hey hey hooooooh, Hey hey ooooh yeah_

_Hey hey hooooooh, hey hey mistake no.2"_

Everyone cheered her on as she curtsied laughing at the enthusiastic clapping from her friends, suddenly music started and so did someone singing someone familiar but she couldn't see them

_"Now I've had the time of my life, _

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you"_

_Mana looked around as she sang _

_"Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you"_

When the beat picked up Atem walked onto the stage grinning as he held a microphone

_Atem: I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me _

_Mana: we saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy_

_Atem & Mana: now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we can disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Atem: just remember_

_Mana: you're the one thing_

_Atem: I can't get enough of_

_Mana: so I'll tell you something_

_Atem & Mana: this could be love, because…_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you_

_Atem: hey baby_

_Mana: with my body and soul I want you more than you know_

_Atem: so we'll let it go, don't be afraid to lose control_

_Mana: yes I know what's on your mind when you say "stay with me tonight"_

_Atem: just remember_

_Mana: you're the one thing_

_Atem: I can't get enough of_

_Mana: so I'll tell you something _

_Atem & Mana: this could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth _

_And I owe it all to you _

_(instrumental)_

_Atem: Now, I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_(Mana: never felt this way)_

_Atem: yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Atem & Mana: 'Cause I had the time of my lifeAnd I've searched through every open doorTill I've found the truthand I owe it all to you_

_cause I've had the time of my lifeNo I've never felt this way beforeYes I swear it's the truthAnd I owe it all to you"_

Everyone cheered as they both bowed to the audience, Atem then pulled Mana to him

"You can sing" he said to her

"I agree with the song, I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you" Mana said as she leaned up and kissed him, Atem's hands went to her hips as her arms snaked around his neck.

Everyone began to cheer and wolf whistle as they kissed.

The End.


End file.
